U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,509 discloses peroxide-free grafting of homopolymers and copolymers of ethylene having densities equal to or greater than 0.930 g/cm3. While exhibiting improved adhesion, the grafted polymers have a low melt index (<4 g/10 min).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,133 B1 discloses a process for reducing the weight average molecular weight and melt index ratio of polyethylenes. The polyethylenes may be grafted. The grafted polyethylenes have a melt index only as high as 37 g/10 min.
There is a need in the art for maleic anhydride grafted LLDPEs that have improved properties, such as greater adhesion over a wide temperature window.
The present invention addresses this need as well as others, which will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.